


Knitting Monster

by Yuliares



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliares/pseuds/Yuliares
Summary: This is short, silly, and full of knit-wear.“You are responsible for this monster,” Quynh hisses, frowning sharply at Joe. She glowers at him from beneath a lumpy striped sweater, oversized mittens, and a festively patterned knit hat, complete with ear flaps and pom pom.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Knitting Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> For Ven NewB, who requested "Joe is always cold. Nicky learns to knit to make him sweaters and scarves."

“You are responsible for this monster,” Quynh hisses, frowning sharply at Joe. She glowers at him from beneath a lumpy striped sweater, oversized mittens, and a festively patterned knit hat, complete with ear flaps and pom pom.

“What?” cries Joe, and points an accusing finger at her (though the effect is rather lost, as he is also wearing oversized mittens). “You were excited about his new hobby three months ago!”

“Because it was a hobby!” she cries. “Now it’s an  _ obsession _ !”

Booker nods beside her, eyes shadowed beneath the thick brim of his own knitted cap. “An entire suitcase of yarn, Joe. We can’t travel like this.”

Joe huffs. “If you don’t like your gifts, just say something to him.”

“I told him I didn’t want a sweater,” interjects Nile. “And now Nicky won’t stop making me ponchos and shawls. I’m literally wearing three of them right now - I have more layers than a  _ cake _ .”

“Well, I  _ like _ being warm for once,” Joe counters, petting the soft sleeve of his own large sweater, striped with his favorite blues and greens. “I think it’s very sweet.”

Booker groans and buries his face in the cabled scarf looped around his neck. “He’s not going to help us.”

“Besides,” argues Joe. “The sound of his knitting needles is very soothing.”

“It’s not,” says Quynh.

“Right,” says Andy, and stands, crossing her arms over her knit sweater vest. “I’ll burn down the building. We’ll say it was arson.”


End file.
